


Like a Wildfire

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: Hanya memerlukan sepercik api lalu cinta dapat menyebar di dalam hati selayaknya sebuah kebakaran, itulah bagaimana Magnus jatuh cinta kepada Sigurd. Terinspirasi dari Wildfire – Fahrenhaidt ft. Emmelie de Forest
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)





	Like a Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's been a while gak nulis pakai Bahasa Indonesia. Hope you like it~
> 
> Human name is used here anyway~

**Like a Wildfire**

_Terinspirasi dari Wildfire – Fahrenhaidt ft. Emmelie de Forest_

Hanya memerlukan sepercik api lalu cinta dapat menyebar di dalam hati selayaknya sebuah kebakaran. Seperti itu lah yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda berdarah Denmark, Magnus namanya. Entah mengapa hanya dengan melihat sahabatnya yang berdarah Norwegia, Sigurd namanya, dapat membuat hati sang lelaki berdarah Denmark tersebut terasa hangat. Ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa, atau bagaimana Sigurd dapat mengubah segalanya di dalam kehidupannya yang terasa tak berarti. Namun Magnus tidak pernah keberatan. Baginya Sigurd adalah sebuah berkah yang turun dari langit, untuk mengisi kekosongan di dalam hatinya.

Pertemuan mereka berawal dari sebuah tegur sapa singkat di perpustakaan sekolah mereka. Magnus masih mengingat ia tak sengaja membuat kesal sang lelaki Norwegia karena menabraknya dan menjatuhkan kopi miliknya. Namun bila kopi tersebut tidak pernah jatuh, Magnus tidak akan pernah mengenal Sigurd hingga hari ini. Awalnya mereka hanya menjadi teman dekat, namun lama kelamaan rasanya Magnus tak dapat lagi melihat Sigurd dengan cara yang sama. Ya, seorang Magnus jatuh cinta kepada Sigurd. Padahal kalau dipikir lagi, Sigurd terlihat sangat tidak cocok untuk menjadi seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan Magnus. Sigurd adalah seseorang yang pendiam, sementara Magnus merupakan seorang yang penuh energi, bahkan Sigurd sendiri sesekali merasa kesal dengan betapa berisiknya lelaki berdarah Denmark yang satu itu.

Semakin hari cinta Magnus kepada Sigurd semakin kuat. Magnus tahu ia telah jatuh cinta sedalam-dalamnya kepada sang lelaki Norwegia. Hanya dengan membayangkan sosok Sigurd saja Magnus dapat merasakan hatinya berdegup sangat kencang seakan benda tersebut akan rusak hanya karena imajinya mengenai sahabatnya sendiri. Magnus tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia tahu ia harus segera mengatakannya, walaupun Magnus mungkin akan kehilangan Sigurd setelahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu hingga Magnus mencobanya. Lagipula Magnus percaya bahwa dirinya dan Sigurd dapat membuat bintang-bintang di langit menjadi sejajar, ia percaya bahwa mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama, ia percaya bahwa takdir tersebut telah tertulis di lautan dan tersembunyi di antara pepohonan.

x x x

Magnus mengajak Sigurd untuk menikmati sore bersamanya di atap gedung perpustakaan yang sepi. Angin yang berhembus membuat kesunyian di antara mereka terasa tidak canggung. Namun Magnus memutuskan untuk memecah kesunyian tersebut.

“Hey, Sig.” Panggil Magnus sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sigurd yang sedang menikmati pemandangan dan angin yang berhembus dengan lembut ke arahnya.

“Hm?” Sigurd mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Magnus. Pipi Magnus sontak mengeluarkan sedikit semburat merah, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

“Apakah kamu pikir cinta dapat mensejajarkan bintang-bintang di langit?” Tanya Magnus. Sebuah pertanyaan konyol memang, namun Magnus ingin mendengar jawaban dari Sigurd.

“Apa maksudmu? Hanya karena aku belajar astronomi bukan berarti aku dapat menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu itu, Magnus.” Sigurd menghela nafasnya. Ia telah terbiasa mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Magnus, terbukti dengan Magnus yang membalasnya dengan tawa kecil.

“Maksudku, kurasa kita bisa mencobanya.” Ujar Magnus dengan polos. Ia berharap Sigurd mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

“Hah?” Hanya itu yang menjadi balasan dari Sigurd. Awalnya Sigurd hanya terdiam, hingga ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Magnus. Wajahnya lalu memerah, Sigurd segera membuang mukanya dari Magnus.

“Aku tahu ini aneh tapi rasanya kau telah memercikan sebuah api kecil yang membakar hatiku, Sigurd. Seperti kebakaran, rasanya panas dan menyebar dengan luas,” Magnus menatap Sigurd. Sigurd lalu menatap balik Magnus setelah ia dapat menenangkan dirinya.

“Aku mencintaimu, Sigurd.” Ujar Magnus sekali lagi. Pipinya memerah, hatinya terasa seperti akan pecah kapanpun namun ia merasa lega ia dapat mengatakannya.

“Magnus… Aku—” Sigurd tidak dapat berkata apapun. Ia hanya bisa menatap Magnus dengan tajam, rasanya kata-kata tak mungkin dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

“Mmm… Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu dijawab.” Magnus menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berpikir rasanya tak mungkin Sigurd akan membalas perasaanya.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Magnus benar, cinta mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu seperti yang telah tertulis di lautan dan tersembunyi di antara pepohonan. Sigurd memeluk Magnus dengan erat, seakan ia berkata ‘ya’ sebagai jawabannya. Magnus tersenyum kecil.

“Bodoh.” Ujar Sigurd dengan pelan. Magnus hanya tertawa kecil sebelum ia menitikkan air mata haru.

Dan sore itu pun berakhir dengan pelukkan hangat.

> _“Underneath the raging sky  
> _ _The rivers and the streams run dry_  
>  _And I can't cry  
> _ _All it took was just a spark  
> _ _And now you're burning in my heart like a wildfire”_


End file.
